darkfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Valic Istražite
Biography: Birth & Early Life Valic Istražite was born in the upper regions of the Tribelands, near the coast. His father, Lassur Istražite, was on the verge of discovering the burial chamber of a long-forgotten Mahirim Warcheif who had his body buried in a tomb about 40 stories underground. While venturing into this unknown abyss of forgotten rooms and halls, Lassur and his team lost themselves in the twisting halls. After ten days of being stuck in the rotting maze, Lassur's team only consisted of him and a certain Khara Ulessa, whom Lassur had fallen for within the tomb's walls. While they were sure they were going to die in the ancient grave, they coupled together, conceiving Valic. Not but a day after they mated, Lassur's good friend, Gabriel Spetvan, led a entire search team into the tomb to find him. At last Lassur and Kara had escaped what they had thought to be their doom. Although they escaped the tomb, they were now challenged with a child. Khara, claiming to be too much of a "free spirit" to settle down, decided that she would put the child in an orphanage once born. Lassur was against this, saying that no child of his blood will be raised by another, he accepted the child. After nine months of waiting for the child to be born, he had come up with a name for whatever gender the baby would be. For a girl, Khara, after her deserting mother. For a boy, Valic, after Lassur's late brother. It was boy. Valic was raised in the town of Longstowe until the age of sixteen, when his father considered him worthy enough to travel alongside him. His youth in Longstowe was spent studying the history and geography of Agon from his father's records and training in weaponry, Valic chose Marksmanship as his favorite profession. After leaving Longstowe with Lassur, they traveled to many places across Agon as father and son, discovering more about this strange and enigmatic world. Temple of the Arhanđeo The Temple of the Arhanđeo, the climax of Valic's life, the turning point in his history. The story of the temple is a long one, but first you must know the setting of this horrific adventure. Valic, now 19, his father, Lassur, and a team of 15 friends and mercenaries had traveled to the forgotten island continent of Yssam in search of the legendary Temple of the Archanđeo. This temple was home to the infamous clan of the Arhanđeo, an ancient guild of enigmatic Revenants who had traveled to Yssam by command of the Red Pharaoh. The Red Pharaoh wanted something within Yssam, something powerful. What he wanted is still a mystery to Agon, the only one who could really answer that question is the Red Pharaoh himself. The temple itself is said to be thousands of years old, abandoned in its pride due to some strange incident. Lassur heard about this slightly after Valic was born, but decided to wait for his son to grow of age to explore the temple. Although a long journey to the Temple and the chance of fatal confrontations, Valic still wished to go with his father. Lassur gathered a team and set off, he documented his journey inside of his notebook. The records can be found here: (It is recommended you read the journal before continuing.) Journey to land of Jungles - Lassur Istražite Valic, beaten physically and emotionally, fell into a deep depression. With his father gone, Valic had nobody to rely on in all of Agon. Longstowe, his hometown, was dead to him. Everybody he knew there, his childhood friends and "relatives", had either been killed or been drafted into the Mercia Front against the Alfar of Nagast. He had nobody, Valic Istražite was alone for the first time in his life. Aftermath After the incident at the Temple of the Arhanđeo, Valic decided that the first logical choice of action was to get back to Agon's mainland, as Yssam was a very dangerous place for a lone warrior. After many battles with locals, trekking through the jungle for days upon days, and stoweawaying a ship to the mainland, Valic was tired. After arriving in Dvergheim from Yssam, Valic imminently headed towards the nearest settlement. Unfortunately, he was dead broke, he had spent all of his remaining coins and gear on getting out of Yssam. Lucky he found a small 'Ghetto' outside of Ymir's Tear where he was able to make his home. The settlement, named Lesser Eirhjelm, consisted of small shacks and tents made of the lowest grade material. The people, mostly Dwarfs, were all poor and for the most part, dealthy ill and starving. The town had nothing to trade and no defense, its only purpose was to house the lessers of Dvergheim. Valic stayed in Lesser Eirhjelm for five years, living off of what he could hunt and anything he could find. He never talked to the other inhabitants, they considered him an outcast not only for his lack of speech, but for his race as well. *Under Work. =Status:= Skills and Profession Current Home Category:Character Backgrounds